A variety of constructions of interior equipment parts for vehicles are known in the art. A common difficulty in the case of such equipment parts, in particular in the case of freely suspended roof linings, is meeting the requirements that they be resistant to moisture and that they should be able to withstand high heat without sagging. In the case of insolation and also during enamelling at the manufacturing plant, the outer surfaces of such components are exposed to temperatures of up to 110.degree. C. This must be borne in mind both in the case of the single-layer variety and in the case of three-layer nonwoven-laminates, the two outer layers of which must be made resistent to such temperatures.
Equipment parts of non-woven fabric which satisfy the above-mentioned requirements contain at least 50% by weight of polyester fiber up to consisting entirely of (100%) polyester fibers and achieve their heat resistance as a result of impregnation with thermosetting synthetic resin binder. Both single-layer and three-layer types are pressed into the intended shape under the action of pressure and heat and compacted (possibly with each other). This has been described for instance in DE 29 37 399 A1, in which case the resin binder is present preferably in a quantity of 400 g per square meter of area and approximately in the mm range of final thickness of the finished product. One proceeds in this connection to a final thickness of the finished product of preferably between 1 and 2.5 mm.
Additionally, DE 36 29 230 A1 describes the admixing of glass fibers up to a quantity of 100% by weight in order to further increase the heat resistance.
Such known equipment parts cannot be recycled due to their content of resin and/or glass fiber. In particular, it is not possible to remelt and regranulate the basic material, namely polyester fibers, either into low-value reusable polyester material or to obtain polyester of the same quality by regeneration via alcoholysis. This is not possible because the above-mentioned additional substances which provide the heat resistance cannot be adequately separated from the polyester portions before regeneration.
Furthermore, polyethylene terephthalate, which is customarily used as polyester fiber material in parts such as these, suffers structures drops of 90% of the room temperature starting value at realistically high temperatures of 90.degree. C.